The Sakura Flower
by AdvancedCelabration
Summary: What if there was a Flower that can bloom so bright?... What if the flower reached the soul off even the hottest fire?... What if the flower that lose everything in order to keep faith... What if?...
1. Chapter 1

The Fairy tail Guild was racing with Female Mages. It was that time of year again...

"Yo! What's going on!?" A little red head smiled widely. She had a blue-nette following behind her.

"Yeah Lucy, what's all the buzz!?" Asked Wendy. Her sister, Akita, and herself was indeed wondering what was happening.

"Oh right! You guys were't here last year!" Lucy replied to the Marvells. "It's the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! It's going to be in a few weeks!"

"Wha?" Akita eye twitched at the thought of it.

"But this year I heard their giving out 10,000 jewel for whoever will win..." Lucy put her finger on her chin. "I know I'm entering, how about you two?"

"Uh..." Wendy shyly circled her eyes. She wasn't really into this looking "sexy" or "cute" kind of stuff.

"We're in!" Akita shouted. She put her arm around her sister neck almost choking her. "See you on stage!"

"Please... Where are you..."

"So where are we going today?!" Tiffany Galiania asked her good friend.

"Seimea" Answered Akita. She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad it's so close by..."

The Illusion Dragon Slayer had a scary motion sickness. Although it wasn't as bad as Natsu Dragneel's, it pained her as much. As for the Star Dragon Slayer, she was a proud mage with no weakness with moving vehicles.

"As much I'd love to see you suffer, I'm glad it's close by too..." A gray cat grinned at his sweaty partner.

"You got that right." Said the tan brown cat.

"I know I'm new to this team, but is her motion sickness really that bad?" Romeo Conbolt sweat dropped as he saw Akita fear the train.

"Yea, it's that bad..." Tiffany tapped her head.

After half an hour, Team Tail was ready for their Mission.

"Okay-I got you!" Nao, the gray cat, carried Akita's arm by the tail.

"I can't believe I underestimated my stomach..." Akita mumbled quietly as she gripped her stomach.

What if there was someone as beautiful as Lucy?... What if there was someone as strong as Mira?.. What if there was someone who sacrificed everything?... What if Team Natsu went back in time to beat fate?... What if Fairy Tail met the Sakura Flower?... There were beautiful girls in Earthland. Blonde, Scarlet, Silver, dark red, blue, pink, all types of girls with beautiful hair. Everyone knew that Fairy Tail has the most beautiful girls. Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Mira Strauss, Akita Marvell, Wendy Marvell. All of them. But there was one spot missing…

"The Fairy tail Guild was racing with Female Mages. It was that time of year again...

"Yo! What's going on!?" A little red head smiled widely. She had a blue-nette following behind her.  
"Yeah Lucy, what's all the buzz!?" Asked Wendy. Her sister, Akita, and herself was indeed wondering what was happening.  
"Oh right! You guys were't here last year!" Lucy replied to the Marvells. "It's the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! It's going to be in a few weeks!"  
"Wha?" Akita eye twitched at the thought of it.  
"But this year I heard their giving out 10,000 jewel for whoever will win..." Lucy put her finger on her chin. "I know I'm entering, how about you two?"  
"Uh..." Wendy shyly circled her eyes. She wasn't really into this looking "sexy" or "cute" kind of stuff. /p  
"We're in!" Akita shouted. She put her arm around her sister neck almost choking her. "See you on stage!"  
"Please... Where are you..."  
"So where are we going today?!" Tiffany Galiania asked her good friend.  
"Seimea" Answered Akita. She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad it's so close by..."  
The Illusion Dragon Slayer had a scary motion sickness. Although it wasn't as bad as Natsu Dragneel's, it pained her as much. As for the Star Dragon Slayer, she was a proud mage with no weakness with moving vehicles.  
"As much I'd love to see you suffer, I'm glad it's close by too..." A gray cat grinned at his sweaty partner.  
"You got that right." Said the tan brown cat.  
"I know I'm new to this team, but is her motion sickness really that bad?" Romeo Conbolt sweat dropped as he saw Akita fear the train.  
"Yea, it's that bad..." Tiffany tapped her head.  
After half an hour, Team Tail was ready for their Mission.  
"Okay-I got you!" Nao, the gray cat, carried Akita's arm by the tail.  
"I can't believe I underestimated my stomach..." Akita mumbled quietly as she gripped her stomach.  
"So! Where is Team Natsu!?" Tif clapped her hands.  
"So... Aren't you a cutie?!" She heard a familiar voice.  
"Leo?" Tiffany walked towards the voice. Akita's body jerked at his name. Her ears perked as he heard his voice. /p  
"Leo!" Akita's legs took her to the Celestial Spirit. /p  
"Oh hello Akita, I see you came." Leo smirked in front of her knowing she'll get jealous. "I'll just talking to this lovely lady."  
"Oh yea? Shut up. Now tell me where Lucy and Natsu are!" Akita said coldly. "I don't need this right now."  
She pulled his patterned tie until they were face to face./p  
"Alright, alright. You don't need to be harsh." He chuckled at her actions. "See you later." He said his good bye to the girl and walked with Team Tail to their rival team. That's when Akita noticed sprinkles of water were touching her face ever so slightly.  
"Why did you call us down here anyways?" Romeo asked.  
"We needed some back up." Lucy flustered. "  
"Because?" Nao asked.  
"Aquarius sort of exploded the fountain we were supposed to fix..." Wendy eyes shot downward.  
"Yea, I noticed." Akita said glancing toward the spot where she got sprinkled on. "Okay, we'll help you. But we get 50% of the pay."  
"Fine." Gray glared at the smirking team.  
The 2 Fairy Tail teams rushed toward the running water.  
"Holy crap!" Akita was drenched in the water. "I did not expect this!"  
"Neither did I!" Tiffany cried out.  
"See?" Carla was a soaking cat.  
"Oh yea, I see it!" Akita frowned at the water. "Oceana, forgive me." (Oceana is a Water Dragon. Please check out my Deviant if you want to know more.) Akita slurped up half of the disgusting water.  
"Wow that was nasty!" Akita wiped her mouth. "Never doing that again!"  
"So what about the rest?" Luna, the tan exceed, asked.  
"I'm getting there." Akita nodded. Her hands glowed a light blue and moved them to an angle to shoot the water into a sewage drain.  
"Am I doing it!?" Akita asked.  
"Yep, keep it up!" Erza watched the water carefully.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cried a little boy.  
"Aah! What the fric-" Akita lost focus and her hand motion sputtered.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a teen. Lucy rushed to the damsel.  
"I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?" Lucy pleaded to ask."I-i'm fine." The girl uncovered her hot sakura pink bangs.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sakura is planted

**_Previously…_**

 _ **"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cried a little boy.**_  
 _ **"Aah! What the fric-" Akita lost focus and her hand motion sputtered.**_  
 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a teen. Lucy rushed to the damsel.**_  
 _ **"I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?" Lucy pleaded to ask."I-i'm fine." The girl uncovered her hot sakura pink bangs.**_

"Is there anything I can get you?!" Lucy asked with worried eyes. "A towel? A place to stay?"

"No, no. I'm fine, really. It was just an accident." The girl smiled warmly. "But…" She started to say.

"What!? What is it!?" Lucy begged.

"Um, a question. Do you where Magnolia is?" She asked. "You see, I kind of in a rush."

"O-of course! It's that way, to the far left of the town." Lucy pointed to her left. But she thought to herself. _"This girl looks a lot like Natsu. But then again, so does Akita….."_ The blonde muttered as she walked back with a trail of water dripping from her hair.

"Who was the girl?" Wendy asked. "She has spikey hair like Akita." Wendy blurted out having the same thought as Lucy's.

"Who looks like me? I know there's Natsu who looks like me." Akita had her hands being rested on by her head. It looks like they were done.

"Oh, there was a girl who got wet." Lucy explained. She felt bad for not doing anything else but that was all she wanted.

"Alright, then." Carla agreed to Lucy's statement while in Wendy's tiny arms.

"Ok guys, were ready to go back!" Romeo shouted as the boys were carrying the bags. The girls nodded but the 2 dragon slayers hesitated to move from their spots.

"N-no!" Natsu cried out.

"I swear! I'll die on that train!" Akita whined.

"Too late…" Luna pushed them in.

"I feel bad for them…" Wendy's eyebrows moved in a worried position.

"Me too." Tiffany agreed. "But I am glad were not like that yet…"

"Oh just wait…" Wendy cried to herself. While pushing, Lucy noticed the same Sakura girl was sitting waiting for a train.

"Hey!" Lucy called out. The girl looked up and waved. "This is the train to Magnolia! Come on!" The sakura walked in the train with the others being greeted by the train's conductors.

"Hi! My name is Lucy. This is Natsu!" Lucy greeted as she pointed toward the sick Natsu who was laying on her shoulder.

"My name is Amai. Just call me Sakura if you want though." She smiled at them.

"I'm Romeo. This is Tiffany, Nao, Luna, Wendy, and Akita." Romeo pointed as he said the belonging names.

"I am Erza Scarlet." Erza gestured. "Pleased to meet you."

"Gray." Gray pouted.

"Well very nice to meet you all!" Sakura bowed. "Are all of you headed off to Magnolia too?"

"Yep!" Wendy nodded politely. Sakura then took another look at Lucy's sick friends.

"Do they get motion sickness?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sadly, yes. Although, Akita's isn't that bad. She can actually hold up for half an hour but no more." Tiffany explained. "Natsu is the one who needs treatment."

"I'll heal them if you want with a spell or an antidote! Only for a short period though." Sakura eyes glimmered.

"You're a mage?" Romeo asked. She nodded.

"But I'm not looking to join a guild. I'm looking for my family." Sakura smiled warmly. "So about that treatment?"

"Oh yes, we would love that!" Lucy happily agreed on. Sakura stepped down from her seat. She put her hands side by side near Natsu's stomach.

"Blossom's Sanctuary." She casted. "There, that should wake him up in 5-4-3-2-"

"WOOH! I'M ALIVE AGAIN! THANKS WENDY!" Natsu jumped. He hugged Wendy real tight.

"Uh, Natsu. I not the one who stopped your motion sickness." Wendy eyes swept to Sakura. "Sakura did."

"Hm?" Natsu turned around and saw a girl with bright pink hair. She wore a small pattered scarf like his. She a strapless half shirt that was color coated like Natsu's. She also wore a similar attire to Akita's where a cloth is tied to a belt from her right side to the left. In addition, she wore short-shorts also similar to Akita's. In fact, she looked much like an older version of Akita herself.

"Hi! My name is Amai, but please call me Sakura! I'm the one who healed you!" Sakura smiled at the boy. Natsu sniffed her up close.

"You're familiar." Natsu slanted his eyes and looked up and down. "But I like Lucy's better."

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Natsu!?" Lucy smacked him on the head blushing. "Say, how old are you?"

"Uh, 16. Why?" She replied.

"Never mind." Lucy turned her head towards Natsu's. "You're lucky that I got pity for you."

"Uhm, but do you mind helping Akita?" Tiffany asked.

"I'll help you, but my magic isn't that affective since her and I have learned the same element of Magic." Wendy volunteered to help.

"Thanks!" Sakura laughed a little. After repeating the same spell…

"OH MY FRIGGEN GOD! AM I DEAD!?" Akita exclaimed as she bounced up from Romeo's lap.

"Nope, you're perfectly fine." Sakura laughed.

"We gave you a healing spell!" Wendy smiled. Akita had a confused look on her face. But only because she woke up to see a girl who looks almost exactly the same as herself.

"Um, thanks! I'm Akita!" Akita rubbed the back of her head. "Not a good way to start out meeting someone eh?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm Amai, but call me Sakura." Sakura laughed a lot at this girl. After a hours of jokes and joy. They arrived in Magnolia.

" Yep! I've got Blossom magic! So you guys are mages in a guild?" Sakura asked. "Which one?"

"Fairy Tail!" Erza said proudly.

"Were near the sea over in the north if you ever need us." Gray added.

"Speaking of which, do you think I could stay at one of your homes? I noticed it's getting late." Asked the sakura mage. Lucy's eyes instantly lit up. She hasn't had someone like Sakura in a long time. It's been about 10 years with her mom and she found someone just as enjoyable to talk to.

"You can stay at my place!" Lucy offered.

"Alright! It's settled, welcome to Magnolia!" Erza walked off.

"Come on Happy, bye Sakura!" Natsu tramped home.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed with his catch phrase.

"Off to Fairy Hils, eh?" Akita asked Wendy as they nodded along with Nao and Carla.

"How about us?" Tiffany asked as well to Luna.

"Mhm, let's go." Luna agreed.

The rest left without words.

"Thank you again Lucy." Sakura went with Lucy.

"You're welcome, I don't have special guests like you very often" Lucy took her key belt. But this time, she used her key to open her door than summoning a spirit. They stepped up stairs with their hair flowing back.

"So, why are you in Magnolia anyways. I know it's for your family, but why exactly." Lucy asked as she grabbed some tea packets.

"Oh! Um… I'm actually here for Fairy Tail…" Sakura said avoiding eye contact.

"Really? Is a family member in Fairy Tail?" Lucy put down the tea set.

"You can say that. I am actually looking for _the_ Salamander." Sakura voiced raised in excitement.

"Oh…" Lucy remembered Natsu was nicknamed Salamander.

"Do you know him!?" Sakura asked pleadingly. Lucy didn't want her to feel stupid. Of course, as an acquaintance, Lucy was going to tell her.

"I think you already met him…" Lucy sipped a bit out of her tea.

"Really!?" Sakura rose an eye brow. " Who?"

"Natsu…" Lucy smiled. "He's the one with the pink hair."

"N-natsu…." Sakura eyes opened. "How can I be so stupid!? I knew his name was familiar!"

Lucy surprisingly looked at her. "Why are you looking for him anyways."

"Aa… Forgive me!" Sakura bowed. "My real name is Amai Sakura Dragneel! I have been looking for Natsu!"

"What!?" Lucy eyes popped. "I thought-… I thought he didn't have any siblings!"

"Well…You see…" Sakura looked to the side. "I'm his adoptive sister…"

"Oh… That makes more sense. " Lucy kept quiet. "So… Amai…."

"Please… Please keep quiet!" Amai pleaded down her knees.

"Don't worry about it! You don't have to bow or owe me!" Lucy carried her arms in a padding way. "Your secret safe with me." Lucy put her right pointer finger over her lips. "Shh…"


End file.
